My Finest Work
by Velvet95
Summary: Probending Circuit Final Submission: Azula is Edna Mode, walking a bewildered Katara (Elastigirl) through her latest superhero fashion designs...


**[AN] - Azula is Edna Mode. And boy is she. A reworking of my favorite scene of the Incredibles**

 **Prompts:**

 **Katara**

 **Aang**

 **Azula**

 **Element: Water**

 **Words: 1102**

* * *

Their footsteps echoed hollowly in the corridor, their steps carrying them farther down into the depths of the Azula Designs vaults.

"This project has completely confiscated my life, darling, consumed me as only hero work can." The raven haired woman's voice was throbbing with emotion and her gold eyes flashed as they descended. "My best work, I admit. Simple. Elegant. Yet, _bold_. You will _die_." Azula's voice was gloating in the dim light.

Katara swallowed hard as she trailed along behind the designer. "A," she began uncertainly. "I just-"

Azula ignored her completely. "I did Aang's suit and it turned out so _beautifully_ I… I had to continue!"

Katara tried again. "A, it's great to see you, but I have to tell you. I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. I just-"

"Yes, yes, words are useless!" Azula exclaimed, flinging her arms into the air with a crackle of lightening around her knuckles. "Come-a-come-a-come-a-come! Too _much_ of it, darling. Too much!" She leaned forward and Katara scolded herself for shrinking back in the face of the designer's intensity. "That is why I _show_ you my work! That is why you are _here_!"

The surrounding granite gradually gave way to a steel entranceway, and Azula paused before the controls. Her fingers danced over the entry pad as she pressed one elegant hand against the biometrics pad. A sharp blue light scanned her face, illuminating the manic expression on her face. Once the light faded, a small microphone shot out from the wall and she leaned forward, licking her lips.

"I am AZULA!" she cried. Instantly a huge cannon dropped from the ceiling, aimed directly at Katara. Azula sighed. "And guest."

The cannon retreated, and Katara relaxed the swirl of water she had spun up in self-defense back into her pouch. She glared at the back of Azula, but the designer strode into her workshop without a look back. Inside the workshop was a bewildering maze of machines, mannequins, and fabric samples. A multicolored glow of lights reflected off the shining steel. Azula continued towards the far wall of glass where two chairs sat on either side of a small table where a steaming pot of tea waited.

"Come, sit," the designer ordered. She sat down and poured out. "Cream and sugar?"

Katara could only nod dumbly as she accepted the delicate porcelain cup. "Thank you," she managed.

As she sipped, Azula waved her controller and Katara heard the hum of motors coming to life.

"I started with the baby," Azula began with a grand gesture.

Katara choked. "Started?"

"Shh, darling, shh." Azula glared and Katara gritted her teeth. A small door opened behind the glass and a baby mannequin emerged with legs crawling frantically along as it moved along a track. Their chairs followed along. "I cut it a little roomie for the free movement, the fabric is comfortable for sensitive skin and can also withstand the temperature of over one thousand degrees!"

Flames erupted around the mannequin and Katara recoiled in horror as Azula leaned forward with an exultant look on her face. As the flames receded, Azula sat back.

"Completely bullet-proof…"

Guns erupted from either side of the mannequin, moving along a parallel track. Bullets exploded against the mannequin in a cacophony of horror and Katara nearly leapt out of her skin.

Azula smirked at her reaction, then leaned over conspiratorially. "And machine washable, darling, that's a new feature."

Katara finally managed to find her voice. "What on earth do you think the baby will be doing?" she burst out.

Azula shrugged and her eyes narrowed as she regarded Katara's outraged expression. "I'm sure I don't know, darling, luck favors the prepared." She leaned back, lightning dancing across her knuckles as she sipped her tea. "I didn't know the baby's powers, so I covered the basics."

Katara sighed. "Tenzin doesn't have any powers."

"Oh?" Azula's spit take would have been amusing if Katara hadn't been so overwhelmed. "No? Oh well, he'll look fabulous anyway." She waved her controller again and the chairs zoomed back to the other side of the room.

Katara grunted as they jerked to a halt.

"Your boy's suit I designed to withstand enormous friction without heating up or wearing out, a useful feature."

Katara eyed the larger mannequin sprinting furiously along the track, the legs a blur. She braced herself as the chairs zoomed back.

"Your daughter's suit was tricky," Azula grumbled, "But I finally created a sturdy material that will disappear completely as she does."

Katara's jaw dropped as the taller suit in front her flickered out of sight, and glanced sideways at Azula, seeing the designers chest heaving with excitement.

" _Your_ suit can stretch as far as you can without injuring yourself," Azula continued, "And still retain it's shape."

In front of them the latest fashion offering was stretched a good twenty feet in both directions before being twirled around itself. Katara winced, but found herself strangely intrigued by the sight of _her_ suit.

"Virtually indestructible," Azula's voice dropped into a sensual purr, her eyes alight as two bombs detonated against the stretched out material with no visible affect. "But it breathes like Egyptian cotton."

As their chairs slid back much more slowly to their original position Azula sat back and held up a small hand held device.

"As an extra feature each suit is equipped with a homing device, giving you a precise location of the wearer at the touch of the botton." She held it out carelessly towards Katara, who accepted it gingerly, her thumb running over the controls.

Azula finally turned towards her, her eyes eager. "Well, darling?" Her voice dropped with excitement. "What do you think?"

Katara gathered her wits and took a deep breath. "What do I think?" she shrieked. "Aang is retired! I'm retired!" She stood up, her body tense with fear. "Our family is underground and you helped my husband resume secret hero work behind my back?!"

Azula's teeth gleamed. "I assumed you knew, darling." She twirled around to hide her sneer. "Why would he keeps secrets from you?"

"He wouldn't!" Katara protested, her fists clenching. "He… doesn't."

"Hmmmmm," Azula sighed. "Men at Aang's age are often unstable, prone to weakness."

Katara's heart sank. "What are you saying?"

Azula was still turned away from her, and Katara could just make out the elegant line of her jaw.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Of course-" Katara stuttered.

Azulla whirled around and pointed at her, her eyes blazing.

"Do you know where he is!"

Katara met Azula's piercing gaze, and her stomach roiled as she accepted the truth.

"No…"


End file.
